Sorria Para Mim
by Tory Ster
Summary: Ela tinha o dom de ser amada e odiada por Zeus. Mas, por mais que errasse e o levasse à loucura, seu sorriso ainda conseguia lembrá-lo que aquela era a mulher por quem ele se apaixonara incondicionalmente. Fic Zeus/Ms. Grace.


**Nome:** Sorria para Mim

**Baseado em: **Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** T

**Ship:** Zeus x Ms. Grace

**Avisos:** Ecchi

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, pessoal! Mais uma one de Percy Jackson aqui, desta vez sobre uma personagem que eu sempre tive curiosidade em conhecer: Ms. Grace, mãe da Thalia e do Jason. É um pouco do que eu imagino ter sido o relacionamento dela com Zeus com o passar dos anos. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Ela era linda. Linda, louca e intensa ao máximo. Os cabelos loiros bagunçados, os olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate derretido. Não que Zeus passasse muito tempo olhando para os olhos dela, não quando tinha tanto para olhar. O corpo bem feito, os lábios vermelhos e cheios. O deus dos céus era impetuoso e, de certa forma, belo, mas se sentia um garotinho quando olhava para aquela mulher cheia de vida e luxúria. Ela tinha esse efeito em todos os homens, em todo e qualquer homem que assistisse um de seus filmes. Porque ela era linda demais.

Se aproximou da jovem mulher, se sentando ao seu lado no balcão do bar. Ela tinha um copo de uísque na mão, e Zeus pediu o mesmo para si. Com o canto dos olhos, percebeu que a mulher o olhava com interesse.

- Olá – ela disse naturalmente, a voz macia como veludo escorregando pelos ouvidos de Zeus. O deus girou o banco para estar de frente para ela, os olhos muito azuis encarando os castanhos dela.

- Olá, Eve Grace – ele disse, pronunciando o nome dela de forma quase obcena. Ela sorriu com isso, mandando para dentro mais um gole do uísque forte.

- Vejo que me conhece – ela disse, fingindo surpresa. Ela era o reflexo da beleza de toda uma geração, os cabelos loiros brilhantes, a calça jeans colada, a blusa vermelha deixando a barriga lisa à mostra, os saltos dourados.

- Devo ter visto o seu rosto uma ou duas vezes – Zeus disse, aéreo, jogando o mesmo jogo que ela.

- Ah, isso pode ter mesmo acontecido – ela replicou, o sorriso brincando em seus lábios cheios. Naquele momento, o deus dos céus trocaria seu trono no Olimpo por um beijo daqueles lábios – Mas eu também conheço você.

Isso fez Zeus levantar as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Talvez sua aparência humana fosse parecida com a de algum ator de cinema… se bem que era pouco provável. Zeus mais parecia um político do que um astro de Hollywood.

- Conhece, é? De onde? – perguntou, interessado, se aproximando sutilmente da mulher. Ela voltou a sorrir. Aquele sorriso era capaz de fazer milagres.

- Dos meus sonhos mais loucos, Zeus, senhor dos olimpianos – ela disse, direta. O coração do deus disparou como poucas vezes antes. Então ela via através da Névoa. Ele sorriu, sentindo o órgão humano martelar contra seu tórax.

- Pelo visto a Névoa não engana as belas atrizes – ele disse, naturalmente, já tão próximo dela que quase poderia roçar seu nariz no da artista.

- As belas atrizes eu não sei – ela deu de ombros – Mas, a mim, nunca enganou.

Depois disso a coisa se desenrolou rápido entre os dois. Um toque levou a um beijo, um beijo levou a um toque mais ousado, que levou a um convite da garota para o deus ir a seu apartamento. E então estava sobre ela, nua como em seu nascimento, bela como uma pintura, insaciável como alguém perdido em um deserto. O ritmo era enlouquecido, como se os dois se desejassem mais do que a qualquer coisa. Zeus soube que aquela não era uma mulher qualquer, que era mais intensa e entregue do que a maioria.

Mas ele não soube que os limites dela eram deturpados, que ela era tão insana quanto era intensa. Não tinha como saber, pelo menos não ainda.

* * *

Zeus não sabia o que fazer. Estava parado em frente à porta do apartamento de Eve, confuso e nervoso, se sentindo culpado. Sabia que a promessa seria quebrada mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não podia saber que seria tão cedo. Após sua terceira batida, ela não demorou a atender.

- Para alguém que pode se teleportar, você demorou bastante – ela disse, com rancor, e voltou para dentro, deixando a porta aberta. Aquilo seria o máximo de convite que Zeus receberia naquele dia, por isso ele entrou logo atrás dela.

- Estava resolvendo os problemas que o nascimento dessa garota causou – ele se limitou a dizer, a olhando de cima a baixo. Não era mais a mulher elegante e sensual que conhecera no bar, pelo contrário: seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e secos, ela estava suja e o copo de uísque não abandonava sua mão. Só isso não tinha mudado, mas ele bem queria que tivesse. Seria mais fácil conversar com Eve se ela estivesse sóbria.

- E você acha que a culpa é minha? – ela retrucou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É – ele respondeu – Você poderia ter tirado.

Não seria a primeira amante de Zeus a fazê-lo, pelo contrário: desde o juramento, todas as mulheres que ficaram grávidas dele foram induzidas pelo deus a tirar o bebê. Apenas Eve tinha negado.

- E perder a diversão? – ela sorriu. O sorriso ainda era o mesmo, intenso e sugestivo, mas ele o odiou naquele momento – Jamais, rei do Olimpo.

Zeus sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Era incrível como Eve conseguia tirá-lo do sério tão facilmente. Trovões ribombaram do lado de fora da casa, e a atriz riu.

- Não tente me amedrontar com esses raios, Zeus – avisou, pousando o copo em cima da mesinha de centro – Vou pegar a bebê.

Enquanto Eve cambaleava para o quarto da criança, Zeus olhava ao redor. A mulher nunca fora a mais organizada do mundo, mas aquele lugar mais parecia um chiqueiro. Não estava simplesmente bagunçado; estava sujo, e o deus dos céus se sentiu enojado. A artista voltou com o bebê no colo.

- Aqui está ela. Ainda não dei um nome – entregou o bebê para Zeus – Pode escolher, se quiser.

- Thalia – ele disse de imediato – Como a musa de Apolo.

Ele nem sabia de onde tinha tirado aquilo, mas o nome pareceu muito adequado ao bebê rechonchudo de imensos olhos azuis elétricos, como os do pai.

- Que seja – Eve deu de ombros – A única coisa que me importa é que essa gravidez me lesou. Os contratos para filmes diminuíram, e o meu corpo não é o que era antes. Como eu vou fazer para sobreviver? Você terá que me ajudar.

Zeus riu, sarcástico.

- Ainda quer que eu lhe dê dinheiro? A puta está saindo cara demais para o meu gosto.

Depois, quando se lembrasse daquilo, Zeus juraria que aquela frase não saíra de propósito, mas os outros deuses frequentemente se referiam a Eve como "a puta de Zeus", por ele ter se afeiçoado a ela. Mas Eve não gostou, e o tapa não demorou a vir.

- Seu deus estúpido, como ousa? – perguntou, irada, pegando o bebê de seu colo – Saia daqui e não volte nunca mais!

Ele se sentiu ultrajado, e até mesmo humilhado. Cogitou fritá-la com um raio pela ousadia, mas ele sabia que não seria capaz. Por isso, só virou as costas e foi embora, disposto a nunca mais voltar.

Mas é claro que ele voltaria.

* * *

Sete anos. Durante aqueles sete anos, Zeus conseguira se manter longe de Eve. Mandava, eventualmente, Íris ou Hermes para ver como ela estava, e exigia notícias rápidas, mas se manteve longe. Mandava dinheiro e alguns presentes também, mas desde a briga que tiveram, ele simplesmente não conseguia se aproximar. Até um dia que simplesmente não resistiu e voltou à Terra, à porta do apartamento de Eve Grace. Obviamente ele poderia se teleportar para dentro do lugar, mas Eve gostava de sua privacidade, e ele a respeitaria.

- Já vai – ouviu uma voz infantil dizer, e a porta foi aberta por uma garotinha. Ela era pálida, com os cabelos muito pretos e os olhos azuis elétricos. Toda pequena, as sardas claras no nariz a faziam parecer um anjo, e Zeus não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Olá, Thalia – a cumprimentou – Você cresceu. Sou eu, seu pai.

A cabecinha da garota tombou para o lado, como um cachorrinho confuso.

- Você é Zeus? – perguntou. Ele apenas assentiu, mas pensou: _"Às vezes gostaria de não ser."_

- Vou chamar a mamãe. Não saia daí.

E então ele estava sozinho. Entrou no apartamento e observou como ele parecia ainda mais sujo e bagunçado, como se Eve tivesse se esquecido de como se limpa uma casa. Poucos minutos depois Thalia voltou, e com a mãe ao seu encalço. Parecia ainda pior do que da última vez que se viram, como se tivesse envelhecido vinte anos em sete. Mas aquela ainda era Eve Grace, dos olhos cor de chocolate e do sorriso arrebatador, e ele foi genuinamente arrebatado quando ela sorriu, como se nada tivesse mudado.

- Eve – pronunciou o nome dela, um sorriso se apoderando de seu rosto. Ele não devia sorrir. Ela estava deplorável, a casa estava deplorável, e Thalia parecia nunca ter tomado um banho. Mas ele amava aquela mulher, e ficava prostrado toda vez que a via.

- O bom pai à casa torna – ela comentou, sarcástica, mas sem tirar os olhos dele – Parece cansado, Zeus. Muitos problemas no Olimpo?

- Não quero falar disso agora – ele rejeitou o assunto, ansioso por tocá-la novamente, tê-la novamente – Pode mandar Thalia para o quarto? Precisamos conversar.

E desde então, Zeus provou o péssimo pai que seria para a filha, a dispensando abertamente no dia em que a conhecera. E ele estava mesmo pouco se ferrando para a garota: ele queria Eve.

A mulher despachou a filha displicentemente, provando que era uma mãe tão boa quanto Zeus era pai. Assim que a menina fechou a porta do quarto, Eve perguntou:

- E então, Zeus? O que quer falar comigo? – e deu aquele sorriso, o sorriso mágico, sensual e sugestivo, o sorriso que mostrava os dentes bem feitos atrás dos lábios carnudos. Ele se aproximou dela rapidamente e a jogou no sofá.

- A conversa que desejo ter com você não é feita com palavras, Eve Grace – ele disse antes de unir seus lábios aos dela, unir seu corpo ao dela.

E, naquele momento, eles eram feitos da mesma matéria. Naquele momento, mais um destino seria traçado pela união do deus com a atriz decaída.

* * *

Júpiter nunca se sentiu tão burro quanto naquele dia, sentado no sofá de Eve. A Thalia de oito anos o observava, curiosa, provavelmente pensando que o deus dos deuses não devia parecer tão frustrado. Mas ele estava. Jason nascera há alguns dias, o segundo filho que não deveria existir. De pé à sua frente estava Eve.

- Mais um, Zeus, mais um! – ela exclamava dramaticamente – O que eu vou fazer com esse, agora?

A citação do nome grego desferiu um leve choque em seus dedos. Naquele momento ele não era Zeus, afinal, mas preferiu deixar esse assunto de lado.

- Você podia ter tirado – ele disse acusadoramente. Júpiter já não se arrebatava mais com o sorriso da ex-atriz, simplesmente porque ela não sorria mais. E estava acabada, encovada, o copo de uísque na mão, envolta num roupão felpudo. O apartamento em que estavam era bem maior do que o antigo, mas conseguia ser ainda mais bagunçado.

- Poupe-me, Zeus – ela revirou os olhos – Você está me cansando.

Ele também estava cansado. Cansado de tudo aquilo. Ao invés de retrucar, se dirigiu para o quarto do bebê, e observou enquanto o menininho loiro dormia. Ele era belo, mais belo do que a menina era, pois enquanto Thalia herdara o ar sério do pai, Jason herdara a beleza esmagadora da mãe, e isso era visível desde cedo. Sentiu a presença de Eve atrás de si, a presença frágil, acabada e acusadora.

- Eu tenho meus direitos – ela disse, severa. Júpiter se virou para ela, cansado.

- Podemos, por favor, não falar disso agora?

Ela pareceu sentir a dor dele, o cansaço dele. Por um momento, aquilo pareceu atingi-la também, e ela se aproximou. Pegou a mão dele, e olhou em seus olhos. Se ele se concentrasse apenas naqueles olhos castanhos, teria de volta sua Eve Grace, bela e arrebatadora como o era há nove anos.

Então ela sorriu, e tudo pareceu sumir, pois não importava quanto tempo passasse, aquele sorriso ainda estava lá. Lembrando a Júpiter o que o fez se apaixonar por ela.

- Amo você, rei dos céus – ela segredou, um sussurro delicado que não combinava com ela. Mas havia verdade naquelas palavras.

- Também amo você, bela Eve Grace – ele respondeu, acarinhando o rosto dela.

Ele nunca mais a tocaria daquele jeito novamente.

* * *

Jason estava no colo de Thalia, nos seus dois anos de idade. As duas crianças mantinham os olhos azuis elétricos fixos em Júpiter, ambos assustados demais para se mover ou falar. E ele deveria estar mesmo assustador, com a cólera em seus olhos, o ódio puro que, naquele momento, não podia se impedir de sentir por Eve.

- Só uma ida ao Olimpo, é tudo o que peço – ela nunca estivera tão bêbada e acabada. Feia, definitivamente. Havia perdido toda a sua beleza e graça, deixando no lugar uma criatura deplorável e digna de pena e desprezo, mas não mais de desejo.

- Eve, essa não é a primeira vez que irei te dizer isso, então é melhor que entenda: eu não posso te levar ao Olimpo. Você é mortal! – naquele momento, a palavra "mortal" pareceu um xingamento – E nem se não fosse, Juno te reduziria a cinzas se te visse.

- Só porque ela tem inveja de mim – Eve disse, dando de ombros. Júpiter riu alto, se lembrando de sua bela e gloriosa esposa, de expressão severa, mas ainda bela. Naquele momento, olhando para a atriz decaída, Júpiter amou sua mulher, por saber que ela jamais chegaria àquele ponto.

- Por que ela teria inveja de você, posso saber? – ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada – Você é só uma sombra do que já foi um dia. Não é mais bela, nem desejável. Você é um trapo.

Aquilo pareceu atingir a mulher, e por um segundo Júpiter desejou não ter dito aquelas palavras.

- Pelo menos me dê mais presentes – ela exigiu, deixando o resto de orgulho que tinha de lado – Joias, carros, presentes caros. Uma casa maior. É o mínimo que eu mereço.

Júpiter revirou os olhos, sentindo uma quase ânsia.

- Poupe-me, Eve.

E ele saiu daquela casa, desta vez para nunca mais voltar. Odiando Eve, odiando seus filhos, odiando o mundo. Mas, principalmente, se odiando por ainda amar aquele trapo acabado que Eve se tornara.

* * *

O caixão estava aberto, mas não tinha muita gente para ver o corpo acabado de Eve Grace lá dentro. Zeus parou ao lado do caixão negro, observando o cadáver da mulher. Ela tinha a pele enrugada e os cabelos ralos, como se fosse uma senhora, mas Zeus sabia que ela fizera trinta havia pouco tempo.

Meia dúzia de fãs estavam por ali, mas pareciam se sentir desconfortáveis em se aproximar do caixão e ver no que sua ídola havia se transformado. Apenas Zeus a velava de verdade, ficando ali ao seu lado, pensando em seus filhos. Jason estava se mostrando cada vez mais talentoso no Acampamento Júpiter, e Zeus pensou que Eve se orgulharia dele. Sempre foi o mais parecido com a mãe, afinal. Já Thalia estava morta, transformada em um pinheiro, e aquilo o magoou. Ele deveria ter dado mais atenção à menina, era tudo o que conseguia pensar, e também pensava que Eve deveria ter se sentido desolada com a morte da filha. _Se é que ela sabe que Thalia morreu. Se é que ela não estava bêbada demais para entender o que acontecera._

Zeus organizara o enterro, mas antes de levar o corpo, perguntara ao médico qual era a causa da morte.

- Não é algo bonito de se dizer, na verdade – o doutor disse, constrangido – Ela bebeu demais, e acabou morrendo engasgada com o próprio vômito.

Que belo fim para a atriz mais bela dos anos 80, Zeus não pôde evitar pensar.

A dor da morte estava ali, mesmo que discreta. Por mais que ele não admitisse, amara aquela mulher intensamente, e a perda dela pareceu levar algo de Zeus.

Mais uma vez, ele odiou ser imortal.

Mais uma vez, tudo o que ele quis foi ter beijado aqueles lábios uma última vez.

Mais uma vez, tudo o que ele quis foi trazê-la de volta.

Não podia.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? O Rick nunca citou o primeiro nome da Ms. Grace, por isso eu dei a ela o nome de Eve. Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok?


End file.
